I know You're Out There Somewhere
by pokemongirl2523
Summary: Well, the title's pretty explanatory. It's a songfic. Read and find out!


**Hello again, folks! This is actually my first Utena ficcy. I heard this song and thought…wow… This's a perfect song! Dude! So enjoy! Flames accepted, but not preferred. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Utena or this song. You happy now? Don't sue me please!**

Anthy Himemiya wandered the outside world, looking for her lost fiancé. She knew that no one believed that Utena was out there, in the outside world, she hardly believed it herself. But it gave her something to work towards by herself. She had never done that before. She had always followed her brother's orders. This was something she needed to do by herself.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere _

_Somewhere_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow I'll return again to you_

She searched the outside world, looking for any sign of a Tenjou Utena. There were many Tenjous, but only one Utena Tenjou. Anthy Himemiya could not forget that she and Utena Tenjou were going to revolutionize the world together.

_The mist is lifting slowly_

_I can see the way ahead_

_And I've left behind the empty streets that once inspired my life_

_And the strength of the emotion is like thunder in the air_

'_cause the promise that we made each other haunts me to the end_

Anthy Himemiya combed the country of Japan, searching for her prince, hoping with all her hope that she would find her.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow_

_Somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow I'll return again to you_

There were so many mysteries about Utena Tenjou. Mysteries she wanted to figure out on her own. To do that, Anthy Himemiya needed her Prince. There were times that the Rose Bride had mistaken a cousin or other relative for her prince, but her hopes would be dashed the moment she saw their face. They may have the same hair, the same eyes, but they are not her prince.

_The secret of your beauty_

_And the mystery of your soul_

_I've been searching for in everyone I meet_

_And the times I've been mistaken_

_It's impossible to see_

_And the grass is growing underneath our feet_

And she continued to search. There was no way to find her. All who used to know her believed that she disappeared and no one would ever see her again. They were no help at all to the young Bride.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow_

_Somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow I'll return again to you_

She knew, however, that the Prince would be found. Even if it took her whole life, she would find Utena Tenjou.

_Y'see I know you're out there somewhere_

_Yes, I know you're out there somewhere_

_Y'see I know I'll find you somehow_

_Yes I know I'll find you somehow_

She had been discouraged to go on by many, many people. Some from Ohtori and some of the people she had asked for help from. But she would not give up. She had to find her Prince, to share the happiness of the feelings in her heart.

_The words that I remember_

_From my childhood still are true_

_That there's no supply for those who will not see_

_And to those who lack the courage _

_Say it's dangerous to try_

_Well they just don't know that love eternal will not be denied_

Her Prince was out there, and she would find her. No matter what, the Prince and the Rose Bride would be together forever, and the Bride will make sure of it, even if it is just as friends.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere _

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow _

_Somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

As the Bride, she will find her Prince, and maybe the Prince is looking for her as well. The Bride needed the Prince. The Prince needed the Bride in return. The Prince protects the Bride from her brother and the evil ways of End of the World. The Bride protects the Prince from emotional blows. They needed each other.

_Yes I know it's gonna happen_

_I can feel it getting near_

_I seem to be returning to the fountain of our youth_

_And if you wake up wondering _

_In the darkness I'll be there_

_My arms will close around you_

_And protect you with the truth_

The Bride needed the Prince. So she searched. She never gave up. And her efforts may be paid off. She may find her prince again, but then again, she may not. It all depends on how much they need each other.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere _

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow _

_Somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

Will the Bride ever find the Prince? Does she need her that much? The answer is behind a locked and bolted apartment door. Not just any apartment door. It is the Prince's apartment door. Is that the Bride standing there, or is it another girl in the prince's life?

"Miss Utena?"

**Well, it's all over now. My first songfic. Wow. That was fun! So, what'd you think? Please review. I'd really like it. Cookies for all that review! And maybe I'll put up a couple more about Anthy searching for Utena. By the way, you can believe what you want about who was at the door. The choice is up to you! See you around!**


End file.
